


Silent Princess

by author_in_training99



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short but good, extended end scene, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_in_training99/pseuds/author_in_training99
Summary: Link finds a way to prove to Zelda that he really does remember.Extension of the end scene for Breath of the Wild (because I couldn't handle the fact that Link doesn't saY ANYTHING). Includes dialogue from the ending scene to jog your memory





	Silent Princess

“I must ask…”, Finally Zelda turned to face the Hero, still keeping her gaze down until she gained the courage to look Link in the eyes. She was afraid that if she looked too deep into them, she would not recognize the Link she knew 100 years ago.   
“Do you really remember me?” Her question hung in the air for what felt like another century. Her family, all her friends, her crown, and her kingdom were all lost to her. Zelda wasn’t sure she could stand losing her knight. Her best friend. Link stared at her, stoic as ever, and Zelda knew him well enough to tell he was thinking hard about what to say. Whether that was a good sign or not, she did not know yet. Then, all of a sudden, he started to move. He looked away, towards his hands that were twisting his pack to his front to reach deeper into it, and then he started walking. He was only a few paces away when he found whatever he had been looking for, but he did not stop walking, and did not look at her yet. Zelda glanced from the hero’s face to the lump of burlap in his hands when he started slowly unfolding it with great care. He was close enough now that she could reach out and grab the object from his hands and see for herself, but she did not. Zelda’s breath caught in her throat when she saw the small, perfect, blue and white flower. She put a hand to her mouth to keep her lip from trembling. When she looked back up to Link, he was regarding her with hesitation, as though he was unsure if he did the right thing. He took a shallow breath, and Zelda knew he was finally going to tell her the answer to the question she had been asking herself since she saw him wake.  
“I think I do.” They were standing so close that Zelda had to take barely a half-step toward him to throw her hands around his neck and bury her face in his shoulder. It took Link by surprise, but he lifted his own arms up around her and gently leaned his head against hers. Against his neck, he could feel her smiling, and he knew his face must match hers. For once, the princess was silent, except one small, breathy, teary laugh she let out. That was okay. They’ve got all the time in the world to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not crying, you're crying  
> Thank you for reading, I never intended to post this work but I thought "Why not?", so I hope it made you as happy to read it as it made me happy to write it.  
> S/O to madison, rat sis


End file.
